


When did you know?

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Steve and Danny have a conversation. It's cute and fluffy.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	When did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny, tiny little ficlet I wrote on tumblr some while ago that I thought I would finally cross post. It's just a little bit of fluff really!

“When did you realise you were in love with me?” Steve asks. Danny coughs a little - well a lot - and he places his beer bottle down carefully in the sand next to his adirondack chair. The ocean continues to roll towards them; the sound far more soothing to him now than it was five years ago.

“I mean, I think I realised I loved you years ago. But in love with you, probably since you saved my life again by sacrificing a part of yourself for me.” Steve takes a mouthful of beer before continuing. Danny is still stunned, utterly unsure where this conversation is coming from. He is racking his brain, wondering what he’s done or said over the last few weeks to trigger this from Steve, but comes up blank. He’s about to ask the question when Steve continues.

“I get it, you know? We’re together all the time. We drive each other crazy but neither of us is going to walk away. I love your kids like they were my own. You’ve taken over parts of my house you stay over so often. I think … I think that it all kind of happened around us and we just went with it, path of least resistance. 

“Sure, there were girls. But, even now, I know I spent far more of my free time with you and not them. Danny?”

Danny is staring. Not incredulously, or angrily, but penetratingly. Like he’s trying to see into Steve’s very soul. Steve shifts, nervous, tugging the back of his polo shirt down because it’s beginning to cling uncomfortably.

“Danny?” he tries again, then swallows and the colour drains from his face on one, sudden second. “Shit. I totally read this all wrong, didn’t I? You must think … I’m sorry. Forget it, Okay?” Shit!” Steve hangs his head and rubs a hand over his face, as though trying to wipe away the memories of the last few minutes.

Danny, somewhat unusually for him, is struggling to find the words. Because He loves Steve so completely, so deeply, that he can’t find a way to say something without scaring himself or the already anxious guy in front of him.

But he does. Love Steve, that is. And maybe he’s never put it into words. Maybe he’s compartmentalised, tucking his feelings away so that they wouldn’t show too keenly, or drive his reactions too obviously.

“I never thought you’d feel that way about me,” he manages, the words dry and scratchy in his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers.

“Don’t be,” Danny says. He’s realised in that split second that Steve, his all-American, Navy SEAL, super-cop Steve, is a man of action. Danny stands, wipes his palms on his shorts and holds a hand out to Steve. 

Steve who looks up at him and shares so much intensity of feeling that it knocks Danny’s breath from his chest. Love and terror seem to waging war with each other and Steve begins to eye the outstretched hand in front of him.

“What?” he asks warily, but takes Danny’s hand anyway.

Danny leads the way back into the house, his fingers wrapped tightly within Steve’s own, kicking off his slippahs at the foot of the stairs before leading Steve upwards.

Because Danny can be a man of action too, when he needs to be.


End file.
